WIP Sneak Peeks
by Kateri3740
Summary: These are little one-shots or partially written scenes that I hope to make into larger stories someday. Leave me a review on which one you want to see expanded next. Category updates based on latest chapter. Latest chapter: Chronicles of Narnia. The Narnians love their new royals, but they are very young with much to learn. Warning: Spanking. ALL platonic, family-type relationships
1. Voltron LD: Matt-Katie: The First Time

Matt/Pidge

The first time Pidge (Katie, at the time) is punished by her brother, their dad is in space on a mission, and she had just hacked into the school servers to change her record. She added an intelligence test saying that she is a genius, and therefore smart enough to immediately join the garrison. Matt finds out and removes it before it is discovered. With their mother also gone at a conference, and not a big fan of punishment anyway, Matt calls his dad to explain the situation.

There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"I am going to ask you to be very mature, son," his father finally speaks, sounding serious. "Can you do that for me?"

Matt, so taken by his dad's tone, immediately straightens into near-attention, although he can't be seen.

"Yes sir."

Matt can almost hear his dad nod.

"I want you to take care of it, the same way that I would if I were there."

Matt freezes. His dad couldn't mean…

"Y-you want me to- to- spank her?"

His father's reply from the other end of the line makes his stomach sink.

"Yes."

"But dad, she's…she's…"

"You love her, don't you?"

"Well yes, of course I do." He didn't even have to think about it.

"And you want her to be kept safe?"

"Yes!" He almost yells into the phone, getting heated- no one was allowed to hurt his little sister- regardless of all the times she had beaten up bullies for him.

Dad say some more words of wisdom, coach him, tell him why it's necessary, explain how hard it is going to be- now you know why we do it to you, etc.

"And Matt."

"Yes dad?"

Sam pauses.

Then, "Matt, I love you, and I trust you- otherwise I wouldn't ask you to do this. But if you hurt her, I mean really hurt her, when I get home you and I will have a conversation that you will not enjoy, one that you will feel sitting down for a long, long time. Do I make myself clear, son?"

Matt swallowed, feeling his anxiety for the whole event shoot up even more- as well as the weight of the responsibility.

"Yes sir. I will keep her safe. You have my word."

"Good lad." Matt can hear the pride, trust, and smile in his father's voice, which gave him more courage than anything else could.

"And Matt? Matt hears his father call out to him one last time, this time his voice laced with something like wistfulness.

"Yes dad?"

"Ha-have her call me when it's over?"

Matt smiles, relieved, knowing that the invitation was also open to him as well, and grateful for it. He was glad that his dad would be willing to process it all with him.

"Of course, dad," humor and exasperation clear in his voice. Then he chuckles. "She'd probably do it anyway, to complain about how hard I was!"

"Knowing your sister, most likely," Sam chuckles, before turning solemn once again.

"Alright Matt. Remember what I said. I love you son."

Matt sobers, his voice serious.

"I will dad. I love you too."

"Good luck."

"Yeah."

And with that, Matt hangs up. He looks at the phone for a minute, takes a deep breath and puts it down, before turning and heading determinedly back towards his sister's room.

"Hey Katie? I just got off the phone with dad… There's something we need to talk about."

 _Hope you enjoy! I plan on making this into a full story someday, but wanted to put it out there for you to enjoy. If you want me to wait until I have the full thing written, let me know. :) I have something like 130 wip's, but none of them are posted because none of them are complete. Let me know if you want to see more!_


	2. Fairy Tail: Capricorn-Lucy: Disbanded

Capricorn/Lucy

This is a month or so after the guild disbanded, and Lucy is still trying to figure out what she is going to do next. She has been falling numb, and has started hurting herself to feel something, missing the bruises and cuts from fights in the guildhall, much to the horror of her spirits.

Suddenly Capricorn appears, and looks at Leo holding a distraught Lucy and arguing with her about her most recent bout of hurting herself.

Leo looks up, pleading, but Capricorn nods his head and Leo finally nods in acquiescence, turning back to Lucy giving her one last hug, before saying while she is calming down from tears,

"Lucy, I'm going to go now. Capricorn is here, and he wants to speak with you. Just please know, we all love you very much and want what is best for you. Everyone is so worried, we love you so much."

Lucy looks up at him, tears still in her big brown eyes still filled with sadness, her eyes still filled with sadness still glistening with tears sad to see him go, before looking over at Capricorn in sadness and a little bit of trepidation. If they were calling out Capricorn, even after Leo, then her spirits were deadly serious. They were pulling out the big guns.

He was the one who was the most stern with her, who didn't let her get away with things the others would have. She gathered herself, and allowed Loke to help her get to her feet, her gaze focused on Capricorn the whole time. Loke, seeing this, looked over at Capricorn one more time, as if just to check to make sure this was necessary. Capricorn, noticing his lack of movement, once more looks his way breaking his contact with Lucy. He turns to Loke, reads the look in his eyes, and nods once more, stern face softening slightly.

Loke reads this and nods again in acceptance, his face sad, but turns to Lucy one last time to give her a brief squeeze, before disappearing back into the Celestial world.

Lucy, for her part, breaking her eye contact with Capricorn, looks down again while Loke and the one facing her hold their silent conversation. At Loke's squeeze, she seems startles, and half reaches back for him before noticing that he is gone, her hand hovering in midair, before dropping back down to her side.

Her head down, the two stand silently. Capricorn stares at his now silent mistress, the one who it now fell to them to protect, now that Aquarius was gone. If Aquarius had been like a mother to her, then he was by far the closest thing to a father. Makarov himself had noticed the connection. Capricorn sighed, his heart saddened by what his mistress was going through, angry at the old man for his actions, and troubled by what said action led to, and his needed response. He mentally begins steeling himself for the job before he straightens, and prepares. He would not let down Lady Layla, and would do whatever it took to protect and provide for her daughter.

He starts by calling her attention.

"Lucy." She looks up at him, almost startled, doubly so at the lack of the honorific 'lady' he always insists on despite her protests. "Why don't you take a seat. We need to have a little chat."

 _Well... hope you enjoy! This one has been on my mind for awhile now, I first wrote it several years ago. I always thought they had a father- daughter like relationship. I actually have a small AU where Capricorn was with Lucy the whole time, and it was another spirit who became Zoledo. Maybe Taurus? Again, I have plans to continue this and write the whole thing out._


	3. Rise of the Guardians:Tooth-Jack: Family

**Tooth is an Awesome Mom**

"Jackson Overland Frost, you get down here this minute young man!"

Jack freezes, as does North, not that she is paying any attention to him, both of them gaping at her with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Now, young man." she says sternly yet more quietly, pointing to a spot right in front of her.

Jack glides down, his face averted not able to meet her eyes. He lands, looking away, and she sighs, then gently pulls his chin to meet her serious expression.

"We've talked about this before, Sweet Tooth," she says sternly.

His eyes dart away.

"I know, Tooth. I'm sorry." She gently shakes his chin to get his eyes back to hers. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, am I?"

"No," he says.

"Good lad," she says approvingly, and then turns the winter spirit to face North. Jack looks down obviously ashamed and starts to fidget.

"I'm sorry for ruining all of those toys, North. I really didn't mean to."

"Oh Jack." North sighs, letting go of his astonishment of how well Tooth handled him while also addressing the young spirit. "It iz big mess, but not one that cannot be fixed." He smiles at the boy. "Thank you for zee apology, my boy. I forgive you." Jack looks up at him with a grateful grimace, then looks down again until Tooth clears her throat, causing him to turn back to look at her.

"Alright, Jack." She says calmly with a firm edge. "Why don't you head to your room, and North will be there to talk with you soon about how you can help fix it over the next few weeks. I think it is only fair if you stay here until this situation is fixed, don't you?

"Yes Tooth," is barely heard from the bent head of the young spirit, before he dejectedly flys off to his room.

The door shuts behind him, and all is silent. North takes a deep breath, and then yells out in shock and incredulity-

"How did you DO that? How did you get zee boy to listen?!"

The Queen of Memories reels sharply to face the elder Cossack, her eyes shooting glares. "I showed him I _cared_ about him, North! That I wasn't **just** angry, but that I could be calm and talk _with_ him, instead of just _at_ him."

"Oh." North looks down embarrassed. "I can zee how zat would make all zee difference."

"And that is exactly what you are going to do when you talk with him!" she says heatedly. "He is a _child_ , North, 300 years or not, he needs to know that we are here for him even when, _especially_ when he screws up!" she finishes exasperatedly.

North stares at her as if coming to a new realization, and she growls lightly at the obliviousness of some of the so-called adults.

"So go show him that he is loved and forgiven, even as he still has to fix his mistake!" she says, pointing towards the door that their youngest member exited a few moments ago.

North jumps slightly as if coming out of a stupor and looks at her in shock.

"Vat, Now?!"

"Yes North. _Now_."

 _Tbc..._

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know which one of these you want me to expand on next. :)**


	4. HTTYD: How to Train an Heir

_Despite everything he has accomplished, Hiccup has some trouble adjusting to his new role._

 **How to Train an Heir**

Toothless notices a smell coming from his leg, keeps trying to get him to notice, finally takes it, and brings it to Gobber, Hiccup protesting along the way.

"Dragon misbehavin, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into him," he says looking exasperatedly at his friend. Gobber chuckles, before handing Hiccup his leg.

"Thanks Gobber," Hiccup sighs gratefully from the workout, as he reaches out to take it. Suddenly, Gobber looks down, sees some dried blood on the bandage, and pulls the leg back. He frowns.

"Hiccu'up, does your leg hurt?"

"Yeah, isn't it supposed to though?" Hiccup gives a tight laugh. "I mean, it did get cut off…."

"Hmm." Gobber says, still looking toward it. "When was the last time you changed the bandage?"

Hiccup froze. "Ah well, you see…" Gobber crosses his arms, and stares down at his former apprentice.

"Hicc'up" he draws out, warningly. Hiccup drops his hand from where it was rubbing his hair.

"A week ago," he says quietly.

Gobber stills. "What did you say?"

Hiccup peers up at him, and hesitantly repeats. "A week ago?"

"A week!" Cries Gobber. "Hiccup, are you out of dang blasted mind?" He tucks the leg into the hem of his pants and grabs Hiccup by the front of his shirt, and starts dragging him up towards Gothe. Hiccup struggles to keep up on his crutch.

"Dang stupid kid," Gobber mumbles under his breath as he goes. Then he calls out, "Stoick!" Really loud gaining the attention of those near him. " **Stoick**!" He yells again.

"No, Gobber, please, you don't need to tell my dad, really. He doesn't need to know about this, I'm sure he's busy!"

Hearing this, Gobber growls, a spike of irritation exiting towards _both_ father and son.

"You be quiet," he says, shaking the boy in his tight grip, as they approach his father standing in front of the main hall talking with some villagers, who had turned to look towards them at Gobber's entreating.

"But Gobber, come _on_ …"

Hiccup expected his dad to look mad or annoyed as they approached, having to deal with his messed-up son yet again interrupting village work. Instead, when Hiccup got close enough to see Stoick's face it was worried, which shocked Hiccup enough to suddenly stop his protests. In fact, once Stoick saw them coming his way, after hearing Gobber's bellow, Stoick walks towards them purposefully, concern clearly splayed across his face.

"Hiccup?" Stoick calls, looking towards his son, before he looks up at Gobber. "Is he alright?" The father asks his friend upon finally meeting the two, his son being dragged behind the blacksmith. He looks more closely at Hiccup up and down again, ignoring his son's "It's nothing, dad, really, I'm fine. I'm sorry to bother you…" and Gobber's growled response towards the youngest of the trio. Once Stoick reaches the missing leg in his scan he raises his eyebrow and looks up to Gobber.

Gobber growls again. " **Your** son," he says, pushing Hiccup towards his father, who catches him as he stumbles on the one leg, "decided to be _stupid_ and not change his bandages for over a week now!"

Stoick's grip on Hiccup tightened to the point of painful as he froze for a minute, before turning to his son and saying in his most serious, grave, chieftain voice.

"Is this true son."

Hiccup looks up hesitantly at his dad, confused as to why everyone was making such a big deal out of it, and bites his lip nervously before answering tentatively, his voice practically screaming his confusion.

"Yeeesssss?"

Stoick's grip only tightens again, before he silently sweeps his son up off his feet and into his arms and starts carrying him off towards Gothe.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelps. "What are you doing?!"

 _Alright, so what do you think? I have this one about half-way done, and currently we have two votes for Rise of the Guardians and one for Voltron. And for those who are reading my other stories, I am trying to decide which POV to do next for my Hetalia story- Alfred and Arthur, or Matthew and Francis? Let me know what you think, and as always, hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Narnia: New Monarchs- Colts and Saplings

_Although gifted, the new royals were young, and would need some guidance in their new roles._

 **Chapter 1: The Colts**

Oreius was pleased.

The young kings had come far in their training in the last three months, and were taking up their positions as monarchs well, despite their age.

The resiliency of… humans, as they called themselves, at times amazed him. To be so young, even the eldest just a colt himself, and yet to have already accomplished everything they had. The young monarchs had ascended the throne with grace and dignity, and continued to grow into their new roles.

It had been discussed among the advisors, with the royals' consent, that they wait one year to present the new monarchs to ambassadors of other nations, giving them time to learn how to show a strong and united front despite their age. Besides Narnians, only the royals from Archland, longtime allies of Narnia, were present. At the time, King Lear promised to continue the positive relations between the two countries, and would spread word of the power the newest monarchs had, to discourage any attacks during the transition. Most countries were still too afraid of the power of the white witch, something the generals would use to their advantage until the royals were ready.

"Hey Ed, cut that out!"

Orius snorted in amusement, before searching to see what his two charges had gotten up to in the three minutes since he dismissed them for a break. Kings though they were… they were still colts.

A mischievous grin on his face, His Majesty Edmund, the younger of the two, was mid throw of what appeared to be, due to the appearance and reaction of his brother, a second handful of straw towards said older brother, the High King Peter. They were both sitting on the railing, and Peter, in retaliation, was simultaneously trying to push his brother backwards off the railing and brush himself off.

"But Peter," Edmund said in such an innocent voice that it immediately put the general on alert, "don't you like the hay? I mean, you fall on it so often during practice that I thought you enjoyed the feeling of it."

Peter huffs, finally giving up on removing all of the hay from himself, and goes to playfully shove his brother with both hands off the railing, and into said pile of hay.

"Oh get off you," the elder brother growls good-naturedly.

Edmund laughs landing in the soft pile, while Peter grins.

Oreius clears his throat loudly, at which the two Kings freeze and slowly turn to look at him, aware that they were caught. He raises an eyebrow in their direction, and their expressions turn sheepish.

"May I take it by your energy that you have had enough of a break, my Kings?"

Edmund lets out a groan and falls back into the hay while Peter stands sheepishly and responds.

"Sorry Oreius, we didn't mean to be horsing around."

To his confusion, Edmund lets out a snicker from the hay pile.

"Oh shut up Ed," Peter mutters while nudging him with his foot. "You know what I meant."

He sighs, and then straightens, looking towards their general and trainer.

"Sorry Oreius. Yes, we are ready to start again."

"Speak for yourself," Edmund complains, even as he starts to pull himself out of the hay.

Peter just rolls his eyes good-naturedly and helps to pull his brother out of the hay, and then straightens, getting ready for the next lesson.

They had both been with Oreius long enough to know that it wasn't really a question.

They had learned that the hard way.

 **Chapter 2: The Saplings**

Aerea hides her amusement in her sewing as the head governess of the royal Queens, Oleracea, is continually flustered by the antics of the youngest sapling. Aerea likes the youngest queen, her joyful spirit, abounding curiosity and genuine love for all forms of life aligns well with the nature of the dryads.

Unfortunately, it contrasts with the royal lessons Oleracea is trying to give the young queens, and while rarely obstinate, the Valiant one's constant questioning and lack of attention exasperates the elder dryad to no end, much to the amusement of herself and the other ladies-in-waiting.

Queen Susan, on the other hand, takes to royal comportment as though born with it. Her grace, kindness, and elegance radiate forth, and frequently draw many eyes. While High King Peter shines like the sun, Susan shimmers like a gentle stream. Both have a sense of command, a sense of presence that draws people to them.

The younger royals have their own pull, particular to them.

" _No_ , your majesty, the teacup handle must be pointing _away_ from an ambassador, not towards him!"

"But why, Oleracea? Wouldn't it be more kind to extend towards him the handle, as if sharing my drink with him?"

Aerea hides another grin as she watches Oleracea take another deep breath, trying to reel in her patience before explaining it to the young royal.

"Because, Queen Lucy, such an action, although unnoticed by the man in question, may encourage him to believe you are approving of him, when, as queen you should be impartial yet polite through any and all negotiations."

The youngest queen tilted her head in confusion, a gesture once again causing Oleracea to sigh.

"That doesn't make sense, Oleracea. Why wouldn't I like him? I don't think it would be polite to imply that I don't."

This causes the older dryad to freeze for a moment, and then relax. Sometimes they forgot just how young the saplings were, with everything they were required to carry. Queen Lucy couldn't see why she needs to be wary of anyone, now that the Cold One is gone. With King Peter's agreement, they had decided to wait until she was older to explain some of the dangers of being royal. She would never be unaccompanied, even within the grounds of the castle, so there would always be someone close by if she needed a hand. No need to frighten her yet.

"It just is, your Majesty," she answers back gently.

Lucy pouts. "I hate it when you say that."

Oleracea only smiles gently. "As with many things, your Majesty, it is…"

"Just the way it is, I know." The youngest finishes with a huff.

A small laugh to the side draws Aerea's attention. Queen Susan is watching her sister, her eyes glinting with amusement even as her posture is decorous.

"It would be easier, and take less time, Lu, if you just agreed with her in the first place."

Lucy huffs back. "Of course you would agree with her," and then playfully sticks her tongue out at her sister.

Susan grins, and quickly flicks her with some tea to Lucy's shriek of laughter and Oleracea's long-suffering sigh. Well, the Gentle Queen was young too. Aerea smiled.

"Alright, that's enough for today, I think," Rilletta rises smoothly, her gentle laugh sparkling like sunlight on a stream. "Queen Lucy, I believe it is time for your swimming lessons. Shall we go to your chambers to change?"

"Oh yes please!" The younger queen almost bounces in excitement while the other ladies watch affectionately. "Are we going to practice the new stroke you were telling me about?"

All four of the new monarchs ruled Narnia together, but each of them was given a special portion to protect. While each monarch had made a brief tour of their designated area, it was decided that 6 months after the coronation they would be presented to the people of these areas. As Queen of the Eastern Seas, Queen Lucy would need to be an excellent swimmer, something she embraced with utmost enthusiasm.

Rilletta gives a small laugh. "Well, let's review the basics first, see how much you remember from last time, and then we will see."

Lucy pouts, just a little. "I will be glad when I am done going over the same basics over and over again."

"The basics lead to the other skills, your majesty," Rilletta says and she gently ushers the youngest monarch out to her rooms. "Queen Susan," the naiad bows her head towards the elder queen before exiting, the young voice of the sapling and the tinkling responses of her teacher fading as they walk down the hall. Normally, she would be in attendance with the Valiant Queen, but for this lesson the youngest royal would be safe with Rilletta and two other naiads who left with them, along with Alizea, her cheetah guard, and Prolias, their centaur guard who although highly skilled with the blade, and well trained to protect, was unassuming and an excellent guard for their queen. She was a mother, and so was patient with the young queen, and not intimidating like some of the other warriors.

Unbeknownst to Queen Lucy, this was the time that the Gentle Queen received her training for combat, for protection against assailants. While she had no inclination to go into battle, as royalty she needed to know how to defend herself. Today she would be training with her miniature daggers disguised as hair pins.

There had been some initial concern that the young queen would struggle with the warrior arts, and although she would never be as strong as her brothers, her natural grace was well suited to subtle, precision attacks.

Aerea was teaching the queen how to disguise her movements today, like a blossom floating on a breeze, so it would be too late by the time the attacker noticed.

She rises to her feet.

"Shall we go then, my Queen?"

 _Tbc..._

 **A/N:**

 **Well, here's the next story proposal. Let me know what you think. I have some cool places I want to go with this. Mostly, I was just thinking- there is no way kids that young would be able to handle everything by themselves. They would mess up and need help sometimes. So this is about them growing into their new roles, with the love of all the Narnians to support them, and a few in particular to teach them. Let me know if there is something particular that you want to see; I am planning on first doing something with Peter and Oreius.**

 **Also, I'm having some trouble with my NCIS stories. Please leave some reviews on what you would like to see happen next; I really want to finish those up. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
